Wii Party
by TQWEE
Summary: Jirou wants to play wii, and Hiyoshi finds another way to use his signature move. Drabble. Very slight Sweet pair.


**Disclaimer: I'm just making Oshitari suffer, I do not own these characters**

"Keigo~!" Jirou called out joyfully from across the tennis courts. Atobe twitched at the use of his first name but, hearing it from Jirou, he let it slide. Jirou ran over to him.

"Do you have a Wii?" He asked, wide eyes watching him.

"Ore-sama does, of course, have a Wii. Ore-sama also-"

"Can I use it?" Jirou interrupted, excitement in his voice escalating.

"Oka-"

"YAY! And we can have a party at your house with Wii and the whole team can come and..."Jirou continued telling Atobe all the glorious things they could do.

_The next day [which, conveniently, was the weekend...]_

"What are we doing here?" Shishido asked, frustrated for his and Choutarou's plans being changed, but slightly interested.

"We are having a Wii party!" Jirou exclaimed joyfully.

Gakuto stifled a chuckle.

"Ch', so immature," Shishido commented, flipping his 'hair' before realising he had cut it off long ago...

Anyway, Jirou was setting up the Wii when Gakuto decided to be observant.

"So, we are here to play Wii?"

"YEA!"

"At...Atobe's?"

"YEA!"

"And Marui is here..."

"Because he's Marui of course! And brings cake!" Jirou added this like it was the most important part of this whole thing, which Gakuto wholeheartedly agreed on [and so did everyone else, secretly of course so not to seem like fatties].

"So why is Kirihara here?"

"Because he doesn't have a Wii and I said that Maru-chan could bring him along!" Jirou replied, surprisingly unirritated by all the questions, while Shishido was being restrained by Choutarou so he wouldn't strangle the acrobat and Oshitari pondered whether this was just the start of another torture session set up by Atobe. He looked to where the captain was standing, watching the scene without much interest. He was planning something...

The Wii was set up for Wii sports because of course they were going to play tennis. "Who wants to go first!" Jirou exclaimed to catch everyone's attention.

"I DO!" Kirihara yelled, greedily attacking the Wii remote in Jirou's hands, who relinquished it before his arm got torn off. "Who else?"

"Are we playing with two or four players?" Choutarou asked.

"Uhh, I don't mind. As long as everyone gets a turn!" Jirou replied enthusiastically, handing a remote to him.

"Shishido-san, let's play together!" Choutarou happily told him while handing him a remote.

"Sure," Shishido agreed so he wouldn't hurt his partners feelings.

"Who's going to play with me then?" said Kirihara impatiently.

"Gekokujou," said Hiyoshi, picking up a remote. Kirihara just looked at him but then wanted to hurry up with the game so just ignored the comment.

The game started and, within 5 seconds, Shishido had already lost the point.

"I don't get this!" Shishido shouted a bit too angrily. Poor Shishido was just irritated.

Choutarou helped him out a bit but he still lost the next point all to quickly. Soon the game was lost, one game to Hiyoshi-Kirihara.

"Heh, Bakaya isn't too bad," Marui inquired from where he and Jirou were talking, only slightly paying attention to the game.

"Should Ore-sama go get snacks or something," Atobe awkwardly asked, mostly because he hasn't said much but partly because...

"Sure! Lots of sweet stuff!" Jirou suggested, Marui agreeing with a grin and Atobe left, smirking.

"Hmm..."Oshitari said because he, too, hasn't said much.

Hiyoshi-Kirihara were having an epic rally with Shishido-Choutarou that had been going on for 5 minutes now which, for Wii, was quite long. In the end the Silver pair got the point, the score now 1-1.

"Yes!" The pair said in unison, high-fiving, leaving Hiyoshi and Kirihara to grow mushrooms in the corner. Then Hiyoshi got a brainwave and interrupted Kirihara's growing to whisper it in his ear.

It was Hiyoshi's serve next. He got into the position he uses when Gekokujou'ing people and served.

_15-love _the TV commentated, with a replay of Hiyoshi's ace serve and the Shishido Mii (1) slow-motion leaping to return it but failing, flailing and falling.

"Alright!" Kirihara and Hiyoshi cheering in unison, high-fiving like the Silver pair.

Hiyoshi served again in the same way with the same result, earning another high-five.

"How the hell are you doing all those sevice aces?!" Shishido ranted after the third ace.

"Gekokujou."

"That makes no sense!" He fumed. Hiyoshi-Kirihara won 2-1 and the Silver pair trudged off to lament feelings in the corner.

Hiyoshi was feeling quite proud of himself right now. "Anyone want to play?" He hinted at Jirou and Marui who were, for a fact, standing a bit _too_ close and making the awkwardness in the room raise by like, 10 degrees [which is a lot if you compare it to temperature degrees].

"Uhh...Oshitari?" He asked to direct attention away from the two volley specialists.

"You and Kirihara carry on." Oshitari waved them off, still wary of what Atobe might be planning. _Wait_. He scanned the room. _He's gone?! Oh no.._. Was all the tensai could think to himself before chaos started to unfold.

"MUHAHA! Gekokojou Bakaya," Hiyoshi gloated very un-Hiyoshi like after beating Kirihara 2-0.

"That's not fair! You keep getting service aces! REMATCH!" Kirihara demanded, slowly becoming devil-like.

Jirou and Marui returned to reality. "We want a turn now! Off!" Jirou came in, starting to slide the remotes of the wrists of the two stunned second years.

"No! I _will_ beat his stupid move!" Kirihara stated passionately, running away from Jirou who basically attempting to glomp him.

"Game?" Hiyoshi innocently asked Marui.

"You're on," he challenged, picking up the spare remote Jirou had obviously forgotten. Hiyoshi won his service and Marui lost his because he didn't know what he was doing.

"No fair!" Marui shouted, deciding to settle this with a scrap and leaped onto Hiyoshi.

_How did Atobe forsee this? Atobe_ will _pay for making me endure this. And in his house! _ Oshitari was boiling on the inside, though his face was a perfect poker-face. _Oh yes, I_ will _have my revenge._

**A/N: I got the idea for this after playing wii and, wanting to do a fast serve, found myself doing a Hiyoshi move. Surprisingly, every time I did it the serve was fast and an ace^^ Oh, I don't now the name of his move either, so yea...I hope you get what I mean ~-~""**

**My drabbles are SO drabbly but they will all lead to Oshitari's revenge...[which, might I add, will be next]**

**1-If you didn't know what a Mii was because you haven't played wii, it's the little avatar person you are that plays the games for you on Wii sports**


End file.
